Media compositions are created using media composition tools, such as digital audio workstations (DAWs) and non-linear video editors. These tools enable users to input multiple sources and to combine them in flexible ways to produce the desired result. Audio compositions, in particular, often involve more than 50 tracks and submixes, with movie soundtracks commonly including as many as 500 tracks. These are processed and combined using complex audio signal routing paths. While DAWs provide a user interface designed to enable users to configure their desired signal routing on a track by track basis, the views they provide of the current status of the editing session (e.g., “edit window” or “mix window”) do little to assist the user in visualizing the overall signal network and the routing topology of their session, especially for complex sessions with multiple submixes and plug-ins, and large numbers of input channels. There is a need to provide a user interface that helps the user visualize the audio signal topology of their entire editing session in real-time.